When The Dance is Over
by SimonSeville101
Summary: Jeanette has chosen a new chipmunk over Simon, causing Simon to go into a deep depression. Will he be able to overcome his depression, will Jeanette go back to Simon, or will Simon's life fall apart at the seams. Sequel to The Dance of Love. (CGI verse)
1. The depression begins

**Hey guys its SIMON270 back with the awaited Sequel to The Dance Of Love...I hope that all of you will enjoy this story as it seems so many of you liked the prequel so without further adue...I present to you...When The Dance Is Over. Please R/R.**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC OR ANY SONGS SUNG...I OWN THIS STORY AND THE USE OF THE OC(s) IN THIS STORY**  
-

Chapter 1 : The depression begins

(P.s. This story begins right after the conclusion of The Dance Of Love.)

"I choose Jason." As Jeannette said those three words, Simon could feel his heart sink and snap. He took one look at Jeannette...then one at Jason...then...he started running trying to hold back the tears budding in his eyes. He ran for the door out of the school and was noticed by his brothers Alvin and Theodore along with Eleanor and Brittany

"Hey Si, where's the fire?" he asked jokingly but he got no response from the devastated Simon as he kept running until he ran right out of the school's front doors.

"What the...SIMON!" Alvin screamed

"Well don't just stand there." Brittany said "FOLLOW HIM!" and with that they followed Simon as he ran

He ran for what seemed like forever before he got to his house. He opened the door and ran inside up to the boy's bedroom. He collapsed onto his knees in the middle of the room. He threw his glasses off of his face into a random direction as he started to cry. He cried for maybe 2 minutes before he lifted up his tear-stained face and quietly began to sing.

**Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now**

**Our song on the radio, but it don't the same**

**When our friends talk about you**

**All that does is just tear me down**

**Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**

**And it all just sounds like**

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

By now Simon was completely lost in his heartbreak and the power of his song that he neglected to notice that Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor entered the room and as they entered they heard him begin to sing once more.

**Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize**

**That I should have bought you flowers**

**and help your hand**  
**Should have gave you all my hours**

**When I had then chance**

**Take you to ever party**

**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**

**Now my baby is dancin'**

**But she's dancin' with another man**

As of now the full emotion of the song had hit the four others standing behind Simon. It hit them with such intenseness that the boys grew sad at their brother's pain and the girls had slowly begun to cry softly at Simon's pain. Simon heard the soft sobs behind him and knew that they were present in the room with him but he refused to directly acknowledge them and continued to sing.

**My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways**

**Caused a good strong woman like you**

**To walk outta my life**

**Now I never, never get to clean up**

**the mess I made**

**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**

**It all just sounds like**

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

The song had now hit the others with the extent of Simon's pain and heartbreak. it was enough for the girls and Theodore to break to tears for Simon. Alvin tried to stay strong through the song but seeing his little brother in such pain that it had brought anguish to Alvin's heart that was enough to make his eyes begin to water and a lone tear stream down his face as Simon continued his painful melody.

**Too young, too dumb to realize**

**That I should have bought you flowers**

**and held your hand**

**Should have gave you all my hours**

**When I had the chance**

**Take you to every party**

**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**

**Now my baby's dancin'**

**But she's dancin' with another man**

Now both Alvin and Theodore walked to Simon, one on each side of him. Theodore to his left put his right hand on Simon's left shoulder as Alvin stood to Simon's right and put his left hand on Simon's right shoulder. Brittany and Eleanor's faces were completely tear-stained and they continued to sob quietly as they song continued.

**Although it hurts**

**I'll be the first to say**

**That I was wrong**

**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**

**To try to apologize for my mistakes**

**But I just want you too know**

Now Simon's song got quieter but it's power only intensified as he sang the last of his song in an even sadder tone.

**I hope he buys you flowers**

**I hope he holds your hand**

**Gives you all his hours, when he has the chance**

**Take you to every party**

**Cause I remember how much you loved to dance**

**Do all the things I should have done...When I was your man**

Do all the things I should have done...When I was your man

As the song ended, Simon broke down into heavy tears as Alvin and Theodore were by his side trying to comfort him.

"We're here for you for you Simon." Theodore said whipping the fresh tears from his eyes

"We will always be here for you Si." Alvin said kneeling down to his younger brother and pulling him to his chest in a hug...Alvin said one last thing to Simon as he sobbed into his quietly into his brother's red hoodie. "I'll Always here for my brother."

**END NOTE : SAD, I KNOW BUT PLEASE REVIEW...IT MEANS A LOT TO ME EVEN IF YOU ARE A GUEST, THE SUPPORT MEANS A LOT. THANK YOU READERS AND...UNTIL NEXT UPDATE...SIMON OUT!**


	2. First Dates and Heartbreaks

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys...sorry it has been awhile but Final Exams demand a lot but I'm back and I'm just gonna make this short and say thanks for the reviews and on with the story haha!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC OR "BREAKEVEN" BY THE SCRIPT (MAX SCHNEIDER COVER), I DO OWN THIS STORY ENJOY! - **

**Chapter 2: First Dates and Heartbreaks **

It was Friday and around 5:00pm at the Seville residence. Alvin was causing his usual mischief, Theodore was with Eleanore in the kitchen cooking dinner, no one had heard from Simon in hours and the only one he usually talks to is Alvin so they could only presume that he was sulking in his bedroom. Brittany was in her room with Jeannette.

"Brittany!" Jeannette yelled

"What!?" Brittany persisted

"Which dress should I wear for my date with Jason tonight?" She asked "It is our first date after all." Saying those words brought a smile to Jeannette's face but for Brittany...it was the complete opposite, after she witnessed Simon sing and cry the other night, she was reluctant to have anything remotely to do with Jason but she would always help out her sister no matter how much she didn't deserve it.

"Uhhhhh...the violet dress with the straps." Brittany said

"No...I got a stain on that one that won't come out." Jeannette stated sulkingly

"Okay...then the strapless dark purple dress." Brittany stated "That one really shows off your figure."

"Okay...that one it is." Jeannette said walking into the bathroom to get changed and she reappeared about 10 minutes later. "What do you think Britt?" she nervously asked her sister.

"Wow Jenn, you look amazing." Brittany stated with awe. "I'm sure Jason will love it." Brittany said with slight anger upon saying his name but Jeannette didn't notice her quick change of tone.

"I hope so." Jeannette stated looking upon herself then something about the dress hit Brittany's mind

"Jenn?" Brittany asked

"Ya Britt?" she replied

"When was the last time that you wore this dress?" Brittany persisted with curiosity "It seems familiar." Jeannette looked down in realization and her smile turned into a light frown at the thought.

"Ya...it was the dress that you bought me about a year ago Britt." Jeannette stated "You bought it for me and Simon's first official date." she added with a frown but her heart rised in the thought that Jason would soon see her and she would see him.

"Oh ya." Brittany added "Sorry I asked."

"its okay Britt." Jeannette stated looking down to her phone telling her that she had recieved a message from Jason and she read it.

_"I'm here." -Jay_

_"I'll be right down." - Jenn_

_"K, I'll be waiting." -Jay_

Jeannette put her phone away and ran over and hugged her sister Brittany "I gotta go, bye Britt and thanks for the help." Jeannette stated lovingly towards her sister.

"Bye Jenn, good luck on your date." she replied

"Thanks." Jeannette added while leaving the room. As she made it to the hallway, Simon was walking by and the two instantly locked eyes. Jeannette looked at him as he wore a black T-shirt and contact lenses, she had to admit, she missed his glasses and his royal blue color scheme. Simon looked at Jeannette and took in her radiant beauty, as he looked down he noticed the dress. How could he forget that dress of all dresses, the dress he first took Jeannette out in. He quickly became enraged by the fact that she was wearing that dress for Jason...he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger as he stormed past her without a second glance. Jeanette sighed and ran to the front door. She turned back to her family and said her goodbyes "Bye Dave, Bye Theodore, Bye Ellie!" She yelled

"Jeannette please be responsible and be home by 11:00 please!" Dave yelled back

"Ya okay Dave!" Jeannette yelled in response running out the door to see Jason standing their in a dress shirt and slacks.

"Well look at you beautiful." Jason said with a smirk and Jeannette blushed

"You like it?" she asked shyly showing off her dress

"I love it." Jason responded making Jeannette's blush deepen as he took both of her hands in his and brought the two of them into a kiss. Both were completely unaware of the chipmunk standing atop of the roof. That chipmunk, Simon to be exact, quietly watched as things transpired. Jason broke the kiss and began to walk down the road with Jeannette.

"And she's off." Simon whispered to himself upon the roof as tears began to bud in his eyes.

"So where are we going Jay?" Jeannette asked cutely

"Well I had dinner reservations at this fancy restaurant but the restaurant closed down." he said with a hint of sadness in his voice

"Then, where are we going." she asked

"Take my hand and I'll show you." he said in reply. Jeannette took his hand and Jason led them towards their unknown destination, they walked almost 15 minutes before Jeannette spoke up.

"Are we almost there yet Jay?" she asked

"Just about." he said

"Ugh..how much further?" she persisted

"We're here!" Jason spoke loudly revealing the two to be on a cliff overlooking the city of Los Angeles lit by moonlight and a picnic blanket and basket with candles around it.

"Oh wow..." Jeannette exclaimed in disbelief

"You like it?" Jason asked with a light chuckle

"Its incredible." Jeannette stated still in wonder and disbelief

"Sit down." he gestured to the picnic blanket and a basket. "Sorry it isn't a fancy restaurant and that you put on that dress for this." She walked up to him and lightly kissed him

"Its perfect Jay." she said taking off her heels and sitting down

"Okay then." he said in return and sat down next to her

**-BACK AT THE SEVILLE HOUSE-**

"Hey Britt?" Alvin asked caressing her arm

"Yes Alvie?" she responded

"Can you go check on Simon for me please?" He asked

"Ummmm...okay, where is he?" she asked

"He has been spending a lot of time up on the roof...can you check there?"  
"Sure." Brittany responded heading outside and climbing up on top of the roof where she saw Simon sitting on the edge of the roof. She began to approach him but just as her mouth opened to speak, he began to sing and she stopped dead in her tracks as she began to listen to him.

(Simon)

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathin' **

**Just pray to a god that I don't believe in **

**'Cause I got time while she got freedom **

**Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven.**

Brittany was shocked by his singing voice...she had always thought of him as a backup singer for Alvin, but he was so much more...he was just singing the wrong songs. His voice was so angelic and Brittany watched and listened closely as the song began to move her heart.

(Simon)

**Her best days will be some of my worst **

**She finally met a man that's gonna put her first **

**While I'm wide awake she got no trouble sleepin'**

**'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven, even no.**

By now Brittany's eyes were watering as she continued to listen to Simon sing.

(Simon)

**And what am I suppose to do **

**When the best part of me was always you and **

**What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your okay **

**I'm fallin' to pieces ya, I'm fallin' to pieces**

**They say bad things happen for a reason **

**But no wise words are gonna stop the bleedin' **

**'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grievin' **

**And when a heart breaks not it don't breakeven, even no.**

**And what am I gonna do **

**When the best part of me was always you **

**And what am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your okay **

**I'm fallin' to pieces ya, I'm fallin' to pieces ya, I'm fallin' to pieces, I'm fallin' to pieces**

Through the emotion that Simon was displaying, Brittany realized just how much Jeannette meant to him and how utterly heartbroken he was...Brittany silently let tears beging to fall from her eyes down her furry cheeks as Simon continued.

(Simon)

**You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain, You took your took your suitcase, I took the blame **

**Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains...No! **

**Cause you left me with no love! With no love to my name!**

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathin' **

**Just pray to a god that I don't believe in **

**'Cause I got time while she's got freedom **

**'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break, no it don't break, no it don't breakeven no!**

**No, oh no And what am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your okay **

**I'm fallin' to pieces ya, I'm fallin' to pieces ya, No it don't break...even No it don't break...even **

**No it don't break...even No it don't break...even**

****Simon finished the song in tears.

"Simon that was incredible!" Brittany yelled with tears streming down her face and running to Simon, embracing him in a hug.

"AH!" Simon yelled in surprise "Brittany...what are you doing up here?" he asked wiping away his tears

"Alvin told me to come up here and check on you." she said wiping away her tears and breaking the hug "Simon...did Jeannette really hurt you this bad?"

"She took all the love I ever gave her and tossed it away like it was nothing." Simon said breaking down into tears as Brittany quickly embraced him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Simon." She said rubbing his back

"Why...you weren't the one who broke my heart." he stated

"I know, maybe if I persuaded her mor-" She was interrupted by Simon

"You did enough, and thank you...thank you for everything." he said releasing from her hug and wiping his tears from his eyes.

**-BACK WITH JEANNETTE AND JASON-**

Jeannette and Jason had finished their food about a half an hour ago and they were laying on the picnic blanket looking up at the moon and the stars. Jeannette had her head lying on Jason's chest.

"So beautiful." Jeannette said lost in the stars

"She is isn't she." Jason said looking down to Jeannette. His comment made Jeannette blush madly under her fur. "I think that this was the perfect night." Jason added. Jeannette stared into Jason's ice blue eyes and watched as they twinkled in the moonlight. Just then, Jeannette got up off of his chest and said something that no one, not even Jason, would expect her to say.

"Take me." She stated

"WHAT!?" Jason asked frantically as he sat up and stammered back by her statement.

"Take me, Jason." she said once more

"Wow, I didn't really peg you for the forward type." he stated "Jenn, this is our first date and I don't want to do this unless you are absolutely positive that this is what you want to do and for you to be sure that you wa-" He was interrupted by Jeannette pressing her lips against his

"I'm sure Jay." she said parting their kiss

"Okay Jenn...If your sure." Jason responded with a smile and the two ended their first date, with their first time.

**END NOTE: Thanks for reading I do hope that you liked this chapter, I had to keep the sexual suggestiveness to a minimum to keep this at the planned T rating but I do hope that it was a good rising action, and I hated having to make Jeannette have sex with Jason but...it will be important in the story and Simon's "decision"...no further spoilers than that and until the next update! SimonSeville101 OUT!**


	3. Madness

**Author's Note: Gonna make this short...this might be a shorter chapter but i hope you enjoy...and if you like action and suspense lease check out my brother , AlvinSeville101's story Like Father Like Son 2: Payback. P.s. It really does kill me to write this sad stuff but i cant abandon a story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN AATC OR BATC OR THE MUSIC...I DO OWN THIS STORY**

* * *

****

Chapter 3: Madness

It is 7:30pm, Saturday night at the Seville house, everyone was having a fun time watching televison in the living room...well...almost everyone..Simon is in the boy's shared bedroom making his first decent into madness.

He sat there on the floor in the center of the room...sitting as his mind darted from reason to reason, possibility to possibility, but all that could come out of his mouth was one word...

"Why?" He asked himself scilently. "What did I do?" he asked himself "What didn't I do?" as he sat there, in the center of the room, he wasn't Simon anymore, he wasn't anything to himself anymore...nothing without Jeannette. In one quick motion he picked up a small steel blade next to him and cut both of his arms. He feels the pain, yet he doesn't react as he would...tears trickle down his fury face as blood trickles down to the carpet below. Seconds later...as his once royal blue jacket was covered in blood as was the floor...Alvin walked in.

"SIMON!" Alvin screamed as he ran to his brother and knelt down to him. "Si?" he called to his brother with hesitation in his voice.

"What?" Simon replied softly as his head slowly tilted upwards...his eyes meeting Alvin's. "What do you want?"

As Alvin looked into his brother's eyes, he knew it wasn't his brother...It wasn't Simon...his brother was gone. As he looked into his eyes all he saw was insanity, not a spark of happiness but madness had become him. "What in the hell are you doing?" Alvin asked his younger brother.

"What does it look like im doing!?" Simon scoffed "I AM ENDING THIS...NOW!" Simon exclaimed in retort, standing up, blood trickled dow his arms.

"NO!" Alvin yelled "I won't let you!...I am here for you...Dave is here, Theo is here, Britt and Eleanor are here."

"Everybody but the right somebody!" He yelled at his brother

"Look Si...I know you loved Jeannette, everybody knew, but you have to let her go...She isn't with you anymore bro...she is with Jason and no matter how much it hurts you...you have to let her go...and turn somewhere else."

"And where will I turn" Simon scoffed in a not caring tone

"I dont know Si...if you are really in pain, use music." Alvin stated "Use music...not your body Si...enter the music competition with me and Theo."

"Fine..." Simon sighed in defeat

"I will help you Si...but the family can't go on without you." Alvin stated weakly smiling at his brother

"Fine!" Simon repeated in annoyance

"Wash up and cover up Si...I'll clean up the floor."

**-THE NEXT MORNING-**

"Alvie?" Brittany asked a half-asleep Alvin lying in his bed

"What?" Alvin asked in a sleepy groan

"Where is Simon?" Brittany asked

Alvin jolted awake into a panic mode. "Oh no" he said running through the house, soon being followed by everyone, except for Dave who was still asleep, Alvin stopped just outside of the music room when he heard a guitar playing. So he walked into the room, followed closely by Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeannette. There he and the others saw Simon in front of the recording microphone about to sing. They watched him closely but it was Jeannette who was utterly stunned at what she saw. Simon wore a black T-shirt and contacts but what shocked Jeannette the most were the two cuts on Simon's arms. Then he grabbed Alvin's guitar and started to sing as he played on the guitar.

(Simon)

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every hit we take**

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet**

They looked at Simon as he sang with so much...anger in his voice. Simon noticed them out of the corner off his eyes and continued to sing with a smirk on face.

(Simon)

**Every roomate kept awake **

**By every sigh and scream we make**

**All the feelings that I get **

**But I still don't miss you yet**

**Only when I stop to think about it...**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

Jeannette realized that the song was about her... _"Was he really hurt this bad!?" _she thought to herself as he continued

(Simon)

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every hit we take**

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet**

**Only When I stop to think about it**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

**Only when I stop to think about you,**

**I know**

**Onlt when you stop to think about me,**

**Do you know?**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

**You hate everything about me**

**Why do you love me?**

**I hate**

**You hate**

**I hate**

**You hate me**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

Simon finished his song with a final strum of the guitar. Everyone, except for Alvin, was shocked that the usual cool, calm, and collective pop singer Simon was singing a song like that.

"What?" Simon asked looking at their stunned faces

"What was that!?" Theodore asked

"That was called signing Theodore." Simon stated sarcastically. "I had to start practicing for the music competition on Friday."

"But that wasn't the song that we agreed on last night!" Alvin stated chimming in

"I knowbut I had to warm up my voice somehow." he said... Just then Jeannette grabbed both of Simon's arms to see the freshly formed scars on his arms...she looked up at him in horror.

"What happened to your arms?" she asked horrified.

"None of your bussiness!" he yelled to her pulling his arms away from her. "Theo...Alvin." he turned to his brothers "I think we should start practicing."

"Okay Simon." Theodore said lightly pecking Eleanor's lips. "I'll talk to you later Ellie." Eleanor nodded in agreement.

"Let's get started" Alvin stated quickly turning and kissing Brittany. "I'll see you later Britt." Brittany nodded as she kissed him once more.

"I think we should go practice too." Jeannette stated to her sisters

"Ya...we should." Eleanor agreed

"Bye boys." Brittany said while Alvin, Simon, and Theodore stared and smiled in return. Simon and Jeannette shared one last look before Jeannette left the room.

Simon turned around to face his brothers with a smirk on his face "Lets begin!"

* * *

**END NOTE: THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND I HOPED THAT YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER...SAD I KNOW BUT THATS THE STORY AND UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE! **


	4. The music says it all

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews cause the do mean quite a lot to me and to all you who have gotten so mad at Jeannette in my story here is a bit of a wake up call for her ;) No more spoilers just read away and here is Chapter 4! P.S...an author named KiBoy has made a YouTube video of Simin actually singing the song Beautiful Goodbye by Maroon 5 so watch it...his channel is KiBoyPL so...enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT ARE SUNG IN THIS CHAPTER...I DO OWN THIS STORY**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The music says it all**

It was now Friday afternoon, 2 hours before the school music competition to be exact, and the boys were still practicing until the girls interrupted them. Brittany was knocking on the bedroom door until Alvin opened it.

"Hey Britt" he said

"Hey Alvie" she replied with a kind smile "Are you guys coming or what?"

"We'll meet you there later." He replied shutting the door in her face.

"Ummmm...okay then." She said walking away with a confused look

**-LATER AT THE COMPETITION-**

Many perfomances went on but now it was finally time for the Chipettes to perform. They walked on stage in dresses of their favorite colors and they began to sing.

(Jeannette)

**Are you ready boots?**

**Start walkin'**

**C'mon**

**Lets go!**

(Brittany)

**You keep sayin' you got something for me**

**Well officer I don't mind to say you do**

**You'd be lookin'**

**Legs come handy when laws in front of you**

(All 3)

**These boots are made for walkin'**

**And that's just what they'll do**

**One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you**

(Jeannette)

**You believe you've stopped me for a reason**

(Brittany)

**Now I'm pretending my bendings just for fun**

(Eleanor)

**These Double "D" initials work to run**

(Brittany+Jeannette)

**These boots are made for walkin'**

**And that's just what they'll do**

**One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you**

(All 3)

**I'm the girl with the good boys who don't mean you no harm**

**This gotten away with charm**

**There ain't no crime in havin' a little fun**

(Brittany)

**Swerve my stride**

**Bat my sexy eyes**

(Jeannette)

**Where my boots**

**HA!**

**Strut my stuff**

**Come on!**

(All 3)

**Hey!**

**Wanna come and see something?**

**can't touch, can I get a clap for the way I work my back?**

**Tick Tock all around the clock, drop it**

**Push ya tush, like that**

(Jeannette)

**You keep thinking what you shouldn't be thinking**

**Another to far is down til you kiss the ground**

**I'm a gonna send you back home cryin'**

(Brittany)

**These boots are made for walkin'**

**And that's just what they'll do**

**One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you**

**Come on boots**

**Start walkin'**

(Eleanor)

**Lets go home girls...uh!**

The crowd roared as the Chipettes hopped off of the stage to the front row. They sat in their seats as the announcer came onto the stage.

"And now...our final act of the night...ladies and gentlemen...The Chipmunks!"

As the announcer said those words, the crowd roared with excitement. The boys walked on stage. All wore a white dress shirt with a black vest over the shirt and each with a tie. Simon wore a royal blue tie, Alvin wore a crimson red tie, and Theodore wore an emerald green tie. The boys all wore headset mikes. for some reason Brittany could tell that Alvin was somewhat uncomfortable in what he wore but to her he looked amazing. _"Damn he looks good..." _Brittany thought. But their attire wasn't what shocked the crowds...it was the fact that Simon stepped forward to lead the song instead of Alvin, this gained concerned and confused looks from the crowd and the Chipettes. As the song began Brittany recognized the music as the song "The Beautiful Goodbye" by Maroon 5 and wondered if Jeannette would understand the song's meaning. Then Simon began to sing.

(Simon)

**I count the ways I let you down**

**All my fingers and toes but I'm runnin' out**

**clever words won't help me now**

**I tipped you attacked but you're slippin' out**

**And I remember...**

(Alvin)

**...your eyes were so bright**

(Simon)

**When I first met you, so in love that night**

**And now I'm kissing...**

(Theodore)

**..your tears goodnight**

(Simon)

**And I can't take it, your even perfect when you cry**

**Beautiful Goodbye**

(Alvin+Theodore)

**bye, bye, bye, bye**

(Simon)

**Its drippin' from your eyes**

(Alvin+Theodore)

**bye, bye, bye, bye**

(Simon)

**your beautiful goodbye**

**It's dripping from your eyes**

(Alvin+Theodore)

**bye, bye, bye, bye**

(Simon)

**When did the rain become a storm**

**When did the clouds begin to form**

**Yeah we got knocked off course by a natural force **

**And well, we'll be swimmin' when its gone**

The Chipettes were astonished by the angelic voices that the boys were singing with. As the song continued, Simon stared into Jeannette's violet eyes as he sang.

(Simon)

**And I remember your eyes were so bright**

**When I first met you so in love that night**

**And now I'm kissing...**

(Alvin)

**...your tears goodnight**

(Simon)

**And I can't take it, your even perfect when you cry**

**Beautiful Goodbye**

(Alvin+Theodore)

**bye, bye, bye, bye**

(Simon)

**Its drippin' from your eyes**

(Alvin+Theodore)

**bye, bye, bye, bye**

(Simon)

**Your beautiful goodbye**

**Its dripping from your eyes**

(Alvin+Theodore)

**bye, bye, bye, bye**

(Simon)

**Oh yeah!**

**All the pain you try to hide**

**Shows though your mascara lines**

**As they stream down from your eyes**

**And let them go, let them fly**

**Holdin' back won't turn back time**

**Believe me I've tired**

Simon walked down to the edge of the stage and stared closely into Jeannette's eyes and no matter how badly she tried to look away, she couldn't take her eyes away from his.

(Simon)

**Your eyes were so bright**

**And I remember your eyes were so bright**

**And I remember...**

(All 3)

**...your eyes were so bright**

(Simon)

**When I first met you, so in love that night**

**And now I'm kissing...**

(Alvin)

**...your tears goodnight**

(Simon+Alvin)

**I can't take it, your even perfect when you cry**

(Simon)

**Beautiful Goodbye**

(Alvin+Theodore)

**bye, bye, bye, bye**

(Simon)

**Its dripping from your eyes**

(Alvin+Theodore)

**bye, bye, bye, bye**

(Simon)

**your beautiful goodbye...**

(Alvin+Theodore)

**bye, bye, bye, bye**

(Simon)

**Its dripping from your eyes**

(Alvin+Theodore)

**bye, bye, bye, bye**

(Simon)

**Yeah!**

**Its so beautiful! **

**Oh yeah!**

They ended the song vibrantly and causing them to be announced as the winners, but Simon didn't stay...he walked back stage to leave but he was stopped by Jeannette grabbing his arm.

"Huh?" he reacted looking behind him to see Jeannette "Oh...Jeannette...what do you want?" he asked plainly

"Simon...I know you have some "feelings" for me but...I'm with Jason and these "flirts" or whatever you want to call them have to stop...I'm sorry that I hurt you but...I love Jason." she stated with confidence

Simon didn't say a word after that...he just turned away and walked out the door into the pouring rain. Just then Jason appeared behind Jeannette.

"Jean?" he asked "can we talk?"

"Umm...sure Jay...what about?" She asked confused

"I umm..saw the way you and Simon looked at each other." he stated

"What...oh no Jay...it wasn't like that at all." Jeannette stated

Jason sighed "Jeannette...I'm breaking up with you."

"What!?" she stammered in confused

"I don't think we belong with each other." He replied

"Your breaking up with me basically because I looked at another guy!" He replied angrily

"No not because of that Jean...because you love Simon...not me...and I see that now...and it was wrong of me to take you from him."

"But I love you!" She yelled "Jason...I...I gave "myself" to you."

"Exactly Jean...that's not love...that's lust...you had a desire...but I see how you look at him...listen to me Jeannette...Simon is the man you love...the man you deserve...the man I could never be to you." He said "Now go after him, there is a love between the two of you so strong that even God couldn't break it...and I'm sorry for blinding you." he said to her with a frown

Jeannette listened to his words and remembered every time with Simon...the good, the bad, the love that he gave her and that's when she realized...she never loved Jason...she loved Simon. "_How could I be so stupid!?_" she asked in her mind only to be interrupted by Jason.

"Jeannette!" he yelled snapping her to attention

"Huh?"

"GO AFTER SIMON!" he yelled to her

"Okay!" she replied grabbing her jacket and running past Alvin who was standing at the exit door

"Whoa Jeannette where's the fire?" he asked playfully but receiving no response from her as she burst out the door "Jeannette! It's pouring rain out there! Where the hell are you going!?"

"To apologize to the boy I love!" She yelled back still running

"Well that isn't vague at all!" Alvin yelled sarcastically running out after her

"I have to find him..." she whispered to herself. "I have to find Simon."

* * *

**END NOTE: Well there is chapter 4 :) I hope the suspense wasn't too much for you all and please leave a review! until next time SimonSeville101 is outta here! **


	5. Consequences

**Author's Note: Here it is guys...chapter 5...thanks for all of the reviews from guests an authors alike and I hope you enjoy. Also...the first flash-back is from my first story Reassurance.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC OR ANY MUSIC IN THIS STORY...I DO OWN THIS STORY THOUGH.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Consequences **

She ran for what seemed like hours, she knew it was pouring rain and that she could hardly see but she didn't care...that didn't matter to her. All that mattered was finding Simon. She could here Alvin running after and calling her name as he chased for her.

"Jeannette!" he called out in the rain...she didn't have time to answer...she just kept going, she knew sooner or later that she would make it home. She ran and ran and ran until she stopped at the sight of something familiar on the ground of the sidewalk. Jeannette knelt down to pick it up in one hand.

"Simon's vest..." she whispered to herself. As she knelt there holding the water damaged vest, she flashbacked.

_FLASHBACK_

_Simon sat there one the grass in the backyard in the middle of the night unaware of Jeannette's presence._

_"Simon?" she interrupted_

_"Oh...Jeannette, I uh...didn't see you there." He was startled "How long were you listening?"_

_"Long enough to know something is wrong." Jeanette said and, in doing so, brought a slight frown to Simon's face. "What is it?"_

_"I am just afraid" he said._

_"of what?" she questioned._

_"That on the island...when I was...you know... not ME."_

_"What are you trying to say Simon?"_

_"I am afraid that Simone was better than me." he spat. "I am afraid that I am just someone lost in the boring crowd of humanity and that Simone was...everything, adventurous, outgoing, fun-loving...I am afraid that Simone was the BEST me."_

_"Simon that's ridiculous...Simone was a flirt and not much more than that."_

_"But I thought that you liked Simone?"_

_"No...Simone was just a mask...I love the boy under the mask."_

_"Whoa what did you say!?"_

_"Simon...listen I have been meaning to tell you for a long time now...I love you, more than I could love anything else."_

_"Oh Jeanette...I love you too... I have loved you since I first saw you in the school hallway. I have loved you ever since the first time we talked, I have loved when..." he was interrupted by Jeannette._

_"Simon!" she said._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Just shut up and kiss me!" The two then pulled in for a long passionate kiss, pulling away only when the two needed air. "I will always love you and no one could replace that...especially not Simone. I love you Simon."_

_"I love you too Jeannette." And they ended their moment with a kiss._

_END FLASHBACK_

Jeannette cam back to reality when she heard Alvin quickly approach her.

"Jeannette!" Alvin yelled to her. "Wait up!"

Jeannette didn't respond, she got up and ran as fast as she could and dropping the vest in the rain. As she ran she remembered more...more times with Simon of all the love that he ever showed her.

_FLASHBACK_

_Simon and Jeannette sat on the couch watching a movie. As the movie came to an end Simon wrapped his tail around Jeannette's waist causing her to shiver from his contact._

_"What are you doing?" she asked playfully _

_"I don't know..." He replied in the same playful tone as he looked away_

_"Oh I think I know you little sneak." She replied tackling him and laying on top of him_

_"Fancy meeting you here." He stated with a sly smile_

_"Isn't it..." she replied planting a soft kiss on his lips. Simon wrapped his arms around her waist as the kiss they embraced in intensified...Jeannette pulled away. "I love you Simon." she said looking into his ocean-like eyes_

_"I love you too Jean." he replied_

_"Forever?" she asked_

_"Forever and ever...but I love you more." he stated pecking her lips_

_"Not possible." she replied to him with a kiss_

_"Get a room you two!" Alvin yelled from the bottom of the couch looking up. Simon just threw a pillow at him in response._

_"Oof!" Alvin groaned  
_

_Simon looked back up into Jeannette's eyes. "Now...where were we?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Jeannette finally made it to the house and she burst through the front door. "Simon!" she yelled through the house. She ran as quickly as she could to the boy's bedroom and as she burst through door she was horrified at the sight before her. Simon laid on the floor, drenched in his own blood from reopened wounds on his arms. "Simon!" she yelled running to him and as she knelt down, holding him in her arms, she tried to awake him.

"Simon!" she yelled, shaking him "Simon please...answer me." she asked in desperation

"Jean...nette." Simon's shaky voice answered in response "Is that...you?"

"Yes its me...what did you do!?" She asked him

"I...I couldn't live without you...I need...you." he replied

"I'm here now Simon...and I'm sorry." he started to tear up.

"I know" he said as his eyes were fading as Jeannette began to sing to him

(Jeannette)

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**  
**_'Cause I know that you'd feel me somehow_**  
**_You're the closest to heaven, that I'll ever be_**  
**_And I don't want to go home right now_**

**___And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_And sooner or later its over_  
_I just don't want to miss you tonight_**

**_And I don't want the world to see me_**  
**_'Cause I don't think that_ _they'd understand_**  
**_That when everything's meant to be broken_**  
**_I just want you to know who I am_**

**___And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah you_ _bleed just to know you're alive_**

**_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When_ _everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_**

She ended the song with tears budding in her eyes as she held Simon in her arms.

"Our first song." Simon said looking up at her

"I love you Simon."

"I love you too...Jeannette." he replied

"Forever?" she asked him

"Forever...and...ever." As Simon said those last words his eyes closed and his body went limp...he had lost too much blood...Simon was gone.

Jeannette broke down into tears as Alvin and the rest of the family stood in the doorway. Jeannette buried her head into Simon's chest. "I'm so sorry."

Alvin took one step forward. "My brother...is gone." he tried to take another step but Brittany stopped him

"I'm sorry Alvin." she said holding his shoulder. Alvin got angry and pushed his way out of the room as Brittany turned to him "Where are you going?" she asked him

"Revnege..." he stated plainly

"Revenge!?" she asked "And just how do you plan on getting revenge!?"

He turned to her as he said the words that would leave her stunned "By killing Jason."

* * *

**END NOTE: T_T Well that's the end of When The Dance is Over but my bro AlvinSeville101 will be writing a sequel called "Killing Jason" so I do hope youread that story and thank you for all of your support and reviews...they mean a lot to me and I'm sorry for the pain of killing Simon...that hurt me a lot to write it. So until the next, hopefully happy, story SimonSeville101 is outta here!**


End file.
